Blue Love High
by Kiseki259
Summary: Miku and Luka have always been friends almost sisters. Until MIku and Luka's ex boyfriend Len, work on a project and start to have feelings for eachother. What happens when Miku and Len start dating? Why is Luka jelous? Does she still have feelings for him? Will Luka work with Rin, Gumi, and Teto to break the two apart? READ TO FIND OUT!


**HELLO FELLOW READERS! THIS IS A FANFIC WITH VOCALOIDS! I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A FANFIC WITH VOCALOIDS, BECAUSE MY FAVORITE COUPLE IS MIKU X LEN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE THEN DON'T READ! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VOCALOID, THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS/ CREATORS. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 ( The assigned Project)<strong>_

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Miku jumped off the bed and ran to her closet, going through all her clothes. She finally decided on a white plane shirt with jean shorts, and threw them on the bed. She put the clothes on, and went to the restroom, to untangle her long turquoise hair, that was seriously tangled. After successfully getting every tangle out, she pulled her hair in their usual ponytails, and some eye shadow, so her blue eyes would pop! She grabbed her bag from the floor, and headed down stairs, where her mom was cooking some eggs, and bacon.

"Finally decided to wake up?" Her mother asked setting a plate in front of Miku, who was sitting.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" Miku asked, while trying to swallow her breakfast full.

"Your old enough, almost 17. You already know about res-pon-si-bi-li-ty"

Miku swallowed the last of her breakfast, and ran towards the restroom, brushing her teeth fast. After she was done, she put some white sneakers, grabbed her backpack, and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Don't come home late!" her mother warned.

"Ok!" Miku shouted, slamming the door shut, and started to run to school.

Miku got to school in five minutes, on a twenty-minute walk, and sat next to Luka, just when the late bell ranged.

'Just in time!' Miku thought, as she sighed in relief.

"Slept late again?"

Miku turned towards Luka, who was smirking already knowing the answer. Even though Luka thought this was funny, Miku wasn't amused at all. Miku grabbed Luka's pink hair, that was in a ponytail, and pulled on it...hard! Making Luka's blue eyes widened.

"O-ok o-k I'm sorry" Luka pleaded trying to get Miku to let go, by pulling back.

Miku let Luka's hair go, as Luka rubbed her hair, and re-did her pony tail. Then they started talking, as if nothing had happened. That was until, Rin came and slid Miku's stuff across the desk, making them fall on the floor. Rin falsely pouted, and bit her nail.

"Oops! Sorry Miku, were these yours?" Rin asked pouting at the books, as Teto and Gumi just stood behind her smirking.

"What do you want Rin?" Miku asked anger showing in her voice.

"Calm down with the attitude Hatsune" Rin warned, then turned to look at Luka, who had her arms crossed and glaring eyes "Oh! By the way Luka, my brother Len told me to tell you that he doesn't want to be friends with you anymore, because it would be a bad reputation if he hangs out with a slut like you, sorry" She said laughing, as she

and her friends left.

Miku turned towards Luka, who was silent, serious, and slightly shaking. Before Miku could do anything the professor, came in ordering everybody to get to their seats, and demanding silence from everybody.

"Alright students, it's the beginning of a new semester, and decided to start the new semester good with a partner project" He explained as he wrote on the board.

Students started to groan, and the teacher turned around to give his class a warning look.

"I'll start to read the partner's and what the topic of the project is going to be " He said as he took out a paper, and started to call out names.

Miku ignored him, as she turned to look at her friend, who was like a sister to her. Luka was looking at the teacher, serious and tears in her eyes, but Miku could tell she was trying to hold them back, since she was slightly shaking.

"Now lastly the project for Anatomy is Miku and-"

"Sorry for beign late!"

Everybody turned to look at Len as he walked inside the class, and sat in front of Rin.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Kagamine"

"I live to learn sir!"

"As I was saying the project for Anatomy is Miku and Len"

Miku froze, did she just heard Len? She's going to be partners with...Len...Miku banged her head in the desk, but then regretted. She rubbed her forehead, then turned to look at...him. He turned and winked at her with a smirk on his face. Miku rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to look at Luka. She smiled, then turned to glare at Len at the don't-hurt-her face. Miku rested her head on the desk ignoring everything, and sighed.

'Why me?' she thought.

"This is going to be one hell of a project"

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! First chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Do you really think Miku is mad she's partners with Len...hmmm I bet she's jumping up and down with excitement, and her heart pounding fast, that it could stop at any minute. Wait! We don't want that we still need Miku, because without her we have no story. Well either way hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the spacing, but I thought it looked nice. Well tell me if you like it. If you have any suggestions, just e-mail me or tell me in the reviews. Bye Bye for now! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
